The variety of computing devices used to access web applications and mobile applications grows every day and this growth is accelerating. Today, users access content, features, and functionality of such application via, for example, desktops, laptops, netbooks, tablets, smartphones, watches, vehicles, televisions, and other appliances. Each device in this diverse pool has a different display screen size. Moreover, increasingly, mobile devices alter their display parameters when the orientation of the device is changed. Additionally, while broadband network access is proliferating in residential and commercial facilities, the ubiquity of smartphones and other devices that can utilize cellular data to enable web applications and mobile applications outside of these broadband environments has created a new constraint on bandwidth.